Unofficial Errata
This is a list of Infernal rulings which either contradict the rules (Infernals trump rules) or prevailing player opinion. This means some of the rulings below may simply be clarifications of the rules, rather than corrections; either way, they represent a change in how players play the game, so they are included below. General Rulings Melee *'Backswing' resolves as follows: You declare the first attack, roll to hit and damage, then declare the second, and roll to hit and damage. A target is damaged by both attacks at once, but declared as a target and hit by them sequentially. :: Privateer Press Forums - Back Swing: Clarification *'Trample:' When a model tramples, it may only attack models it overlaps (the rulebook says contacts). :: Privateer Press Forums - Another trample question *'Trample:' If the trampling model has the ability to move through other models, it does not have to stop when it contacts a medium or larger based model during its trample movement. : Privateer Press Forums - Trample and Artifice of Deviation *'Power attack, One-handed or Two-handed Throw:' The throw direction must always be away from the attacker (the thrown model may not under any circumstance cross the thrower's base during the throw). Please note that the book permits two-handed throws to not be away provided they use the special rules to target a specific model (this is an Infernal override). :: Privateer Press Forums - Throwing behind Ranged *'Drag': When pushing the target towards the model with drag the push will only end when the target contacts an obstacle, obstruction, or another model. Unless anything is in the way, the end point of the push will ultimately be when the target contacts the model with drag. : Privateer Press Forums - Reaper Drag & "Tactical Tip" : Also, effects such as Enliven are triggered before Drag. This is because Drag is "an effect which involves making an additional attack". See Appendix A, step 12. * Gunfighter: A model with the gunfighter advantage can make ranged attacks targeting models in its melee range. If you have a weapon with "Reach", you can make Gunfighter attacks also in the range from 0.5"-2". : :: Privateer Press Forums - Gunfighter and Melee range Magic *'Telekinesis': When cast at an enemy model in melee with a friendly, if the attack misses and the model telekinesis resolves against is a friendly model, the model is hit automatically (roll to choose new target but NOT to hit). :: Privateer Press Forums - Telekinesis into melee *'Charging': The rule book says, "The charging model's first attack after ending its charge movement must target the model it charged." This has effectively been modified to say, "The charging model's first attack during its combat action must target the model it charged." The difference is that a warlock or warcaster may charge, then, between the end of movement and the beginning of action, cast magic attacks targeting models other than the charge target. This is why this rule is listed under Magic. :: Privateer Press - Charging Scenarios *Incorporeal models are able to hold objectives in scenarios. :: Privateer Press Forums - Scenario Crossover Rules Other *'Targeting: '''You can always target yourself with targetable effects that are not offensive spells or animi, regardless of the effect's listed RNG (obey all other targetting restrictions listed). This is meaningful because of this rule on page 30 of Primal: "When determining the effects of a spell or ability that affects models within a specified distance of a model, the effect is a circular area extending out from the model's base and including the area under the model's base.' Unless the spell or ability says otherwise, however, that model is not considered to be within the distance itself." :: Privateer Press - Targeting Effects *"Or":' Whenever a rule triggers on condition a "or" condition b, it is exclusive or, not inclusive - meaning once one trigger has occurred, it precludes the second. For example, when entering and ending an activation in an Eruption of Ash, a Murder of Crows, or a Mage Storm, you take one hit, not two. : Privateer Press - Eruption of Ash *'Bulldoze:' Bulldoze only takes effect when a model is advancing during its activation. : Privateer Press Forums - Bulldoze *'Vengeance': When resolving vengeance move all models then make all available attacks. : Privateer Press Forums - Vengeance Resolution *'Hunter': Hunter does not ignore the Stealth granted by Prowl when in terrain granting Concealment : Privateer Press Forums - Prowl and Phantom Hunter *'Arcane Assassin / Blessed': In general, if a spell creates an effect (terrain, cloud, etc.) and the core game rules for that item then grant a bonus to ARM or DEF, then Arcane Assassin / Blessed does not ignore those things. : Privateer Press Forums - Arcane Assassin Clarification (Maudlin is an infernal) *'Sacrificial Pawn': If a model with the Sacrificial Pawn ability passes it to another model that also has Sacrificial Pawn ability, that second model may pass it along again. : Privateer Press Forums - Sucker and Similar Attack Transfers *'Ranking Officers''' may issue the Run order and the Charge order. : Privateer Press Forums - Ranking Officers Ruling *'Beat Back' can push a dragoon dismounted by the beat back attack; this push is not necessary for the beater to advance. :: Privateer Press Forums - Beat Back vs Dragoon Replaced Models *'Line of Sight:' A model can check its LOS to any model at any time. This includes measurements, such as the 5" to see if you can see through a stealthed model, or 3" to see through thick forest, but you must declare the model that is checking and the model that it is trying to see. :: Privateer Press Forums - LoS and measurements - Stealth and Forests :: Privateer Press Forums - Confirming LOS Rules *'Character Units: '''Non-named models in a character unit are not characters. :: Privateer Press Forums - Character Unit's grunts and "Non-character trooper/model" effects *'Controlling Enemy Models: When you are controlling an enemy model (e.g. through Influence) that was part of a unit, while you control it it does not count as part of the unit, meaning it does not care about unit coherency, it loses all buffs/debuffs on the unit, it loses Gang, and so on and so forth. This means that if the model was the last surviving member of the unit, all unit-wide spells expire. :: Privateer Press Forums - Influence - Part of a unit :: Privateer Press Forums - Unit Wide Spells vs. Influence Cryx Warcasters : '''Scaverous *Scaverous' feat Black Gate does not prevent a Woldwarden or Megalith from using Geomancy to cast spells that would normally cost 3 fury. :: Privateer Press Forums - Scaverous' Feat Black Gate and Geomancy *Death Ward's ability to let you choose which column takes damage is trumped by something which allows the attacker to choose which column is damaged (such as "Precision Strike"), because the active player's abilities always trump the passive's and an attacker is always active. :: Privateer Press Forums - Precision Strike and Death Ward : Skarre (Epic) *When the spell Black Spot triggers it generates an attack of the same type (melee or ranged) as your initial attack(s) for that unit's activation. :: Privateer Press Forums - Drag + Black Spot *Death Ward's ability to let you choose which column takes damage is trumped by something which allows the attacker to choose which column is damaged (such as "Precision Strike"), because the active player's abilities always trump the passive's and an attacker is always active. :: Privateer Press Forums - Precision Strike and Death Ward Warjacks *'Malice': #Malice can use possession on free strikes. #After possession finishes, the model can continue its activation normally, subtracting any movement that was "used up" before the free strike occurred. #If Malice possesses a charging model you may move it normally under possession, but when control returns to the original player the charge movement stops. It will be a failed charge if the charge target is not in melee range. : Privateer Press Forums - Malice freestriking a charging model - what happens to the charge movement? *'Seether': When a Seether is autonomous its Soul Drive will not allocate a focus point. However, when a Seether is jack marshalled it is not autonomous and thus can be allocated focus. : Prime pg. 80 "An autonomous warjack acts normally but cannot be marshaled or have focus allocated to it, tough it can receive focus from other sources." *'Deathjack': When resolving a trample the Deathjack will only cull souls from those within 2" of its end point. : Privateer Press Forums - Deathjack Trample and Cull Soul Units *'Revenant Cannon Crew': The leader ignores LoS when making attacks with the ghost cannon. This means he has LoS to everything on the board whenever he makes a ranged attack. Since the "check to see whether Rengrave is in my LoS" is done at exactly the same time as "make an attack", the leader can always see Rengrave when he is making attacks, Thus he always gets the bonus from Rengrave, no matter where Rengrave is. : Privateer Press Forums - rengrave and cannon crew official rulling help Solos *Bane Lord Tartarus: When making a Thresher attack he creates a Bane for each destroyed living enemy model. : Privateer Press Forums - Bane Lord Tartarus - Can he make multiple Banes from "Thresh" Cygnar Warcasters Lieutenant Allister Caine (Prime) *Caine does not ignore forests, clouds and stealth during his feat. : Privateer Press Forums - pCaine's feat quick question Major Markus 'Siege' Brisbane *The trigger for Breach is 'suffer damage'. Having damage transferred to a model satisfies this requirement. Therefore, if a warlock affected by breach transfers the breached damage to a warbeast affected by breach, Breach will expire from both of them. : Privateer Press Forums - A Couple of Questions about Siege Brisbane (note: Lunatic Calm is an Infernal) : When Wurmwood, Tree of Fate is hit and Breach is active then the following happens: Wurmwood is hit. The ARM is halved and then Breach expires on Wurmwood. Damage is applied to Cassius and then Breach expires on him. : Privateer Press Forums - Breach vs. Wurmwood's Sympathetic Link : When used to transfer damage, the Bastion's ability "Sanguine Bond" also causes Breach to expire if the bastion has damage put upon them. : Privateer Press Forums - Siege's feat vs bastions Warjacks *No rulings Units *No rulings Solos *No rulings Khador Warcasters : Harkevich *Harkevich's feat's ranged attack before the charge ignores ROF. :: Privateer Press Forums - Harkevich's Feat Question Warjacks : Behemoth *When Power Booster is used on Behemoth, you may put the 1 focus on either the cortex or the sub-cortex. : Privateer Press Forums - Power Booster on Behemoth Units : Iron Fang Pikemen *The minifeat on the captain resolves as follows: after the action step for the unit, any model in the unit other than the captain who successfully completed the action step (i.e. did not run, fail a charge, or otherwise have their activation end prematurely) may make a full advance. Provided at least one member of the unit successfully completed the action step, all members are affected by Shield Wall. :: Privateer Press Forums - Clarification of Defensive Formation Solos *No rulings Protectorate of Menoth Warcasters *No rulings Warjacks *No rulings Units *No rulings Solos *No rulings Retribution of Scyrah Warcasters *No rulings. Warjacks *When a Retribution of Scyrah warjack is knocked down in water it is stationary until its furnace is restarted (prime page 88). This is a case of fluff not equaling rules and could be explained by ....(elves, like cats are afraid of water). Units *No rulings Solos *No rulings Mercenaries Warcasters *No rulings Warjacks *No rulings Units *No rulings Solos *No rulings Circle Orboros Warcasters Cassius the Oathkeeper & Wurmwood, Tree of Fate *The feat states that "Enemy models that are knocked down while in Wyrmwood's command range suffer 1 damage point." This has been ruled as "Models who get knocked down "while within" the feat are the ones who take the damage, not models who got knocked down before the feat was active." : Privateer Press Forums - Forest of judgement Krueger the Stormlord (Epic) *When using Krueger's theme force one of the benefits is that "Tharn Ravager units and the Lord of the Feast each begin the game with one corpse token." This means every model in the unit gain one corpse token. : Privateer Press Forums - Epic Krueger Tier Question : : Morvahna the Autumnblade *With Harrow you can transfer to a warbeast that is not in your battlegroup, that is not in your control area, that is at its fury limit, or to things-that-aren't-warbeasts, but you cannot transfer while suffering from Grievous Wounds or to a model affected by Pain & Suffering or some other special rule that prevents transferring. :: Privateer Press Forums - Skorne Rasheth Blood Mark Warbeasts *'Argus': Doppler Bark only affects living models * Warpwolf Stalker: 'Lightning Strike must be active when the Sprint-triggering model destruction occurs, despite the wording of the animus. : Privateer Press Forums - Lightning Strike Timing : Privateer Press Forums - argus vs warjacks Units *'Druids of Orboros Overseer: When using The Devouring you add first to get the correct POW value. Blast damage is 1/2 of that POW. : Privateer Press Forums - Druids of Orboros - The Devouring Solos *No rulings Legion of Everblight Warlocks : Rhyas *Rhyas's feat can only place a given model once. : Privateer Press Forums - Rhyas's Feat Warbeasts *Typhon can buy additional melee attacks even if none of its initial attacks were melee. :: Privateer Press Forums - Multiple heads and buying attacks Units *No rulings Solos *No rulings Skorne Warcasters : Dominar Rasheth *With Blood Mark you can transfer to a warbeast that is not in your battlegroup, that is not in your control area, that is at its fury limit, or to things-that-aren't-warbeasts, but you cannot transfer while suffering from Grievous Wounds or to a model affected by Pain & Suffering or some other special rule that prevents transferring. :: Privateer Press Forums - Skorne Rasheth Blood Mark Warbeasts *No rulings Units *No rulings Solos *No rulings Trollbloods Warcasters *No rulings Warbeasts *No rulings Units *No rulings Solos *No rulings Minions Warcasters *No rulings Warbeasts *No rulings Units *No rulings Solos *No rulings Uncategoried *No rulings. THIS IS THE BOTTOM OF THE ERRATA. ANYTHING BELOW THIS LINE IS AN ADVERTISEMENT.